coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibara Naruse
|name = Ibara Naruse |kanji = 成瀬 荊 |romaji = Naruse Ibara |race = Coppelion/Human |gender = Female |birthday = |age = 18 |height = |weight = |hair color = Black |eye color = Hazel |blood type = |affiliation = Coppelion JGSDF |occupation = Student |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = Haruka Tomatsu Erica Lindbeck (English) |image gallery = Yes }} is the lead protagonist in the series. She is a friend and senior of Aoi Fukasaku and Taeko Nomura. She is the leader of the Coppelion Medic Unit who possesses strengthened athletic abilities and great combat skills. She's a third year high school student. Appearance Naruse Ibara has shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes. She is slim and tall. She wears her school uniform, and usually ties her school uniform jacket at her waist. A flower is attached to her school uniform. In the manga, there is a radioactive sign at the left pocket on her jacket. During some episodes she was shown to have waist length hair. Personality Ibara is handy, smart, and brave. She has a clever use of firearms. She is often called "the angel" by people she has rescued. She cares for others. Ibara is also initially shown to trust humans very much even if she has only just met them. She has helped people with a drug that is not allowed to be given to just anyone. Consequently, she was reprimanded by Onihei Mishima, but instead she pointed her gun to Onihei's head and told him to multiply the drug. She is always calm and she likes to encourage people. She cried once when the commander was going to die. For her, the purpose of her life is to save the people who were in the former capital. She also felt that the former capital is her home. She is very excited when she helps people. She is also sad if people do not want to be saved by her. So just to checkup Ibara dislike things dying. Ibara is always determined to save every survivor, or anyone she came across in Tokyo, she never gives up no matter what. She is quite often shown that she is quite optimistic towards the world, saying "but there's one thing I do know... how beautiful the sky looks again. So..I'm not sad" after Denjirou apologizes that Ibara and the group has to take care his mistakes. She never hesitates to save a person's life, she protected the white-cloaked guy even though it was because of him she's been shot by a tank shell. She always talks in Kansai dialect. Relationships Aoi Fukasaku Ibara and Aoi are very close. Ibara considered Aoi as her own sister. Ibara always protects Aoi. When Aoi is restless, Ibara tries to make Aoi calm down. Aoi also tries to make Ibara calm down. Taeko Nomura Ibara and Taeko's relationship is also similar to Ibara's relationship with Aoi, Taeko and Ibara are very close. Ibara and Taeko often cooperate in saving the people in the former capital. When Taeko was wounded by shot, Ibara was very worried. Ibara came to rescue Taeko when Taeko was arrested. Haruto Kurosawa Their friendship roots back into childhood as they were the first two Coppelions created by Dr. Coppelius. They have a strong and deep connection and always look out and protect each other. She is implied to have feelings for Haruto as seen before he "died". These feelings were confirmed later on after Haruto returns to their aid. Haruto may also be implied to have feelings for Ibara as seen when he did not hesitate to do mouth to mouth resuscitation though he may not just show it. Their feelings for each other date back to their school days, usually bonding together. In the last chapter of the manga, it is revealed Ibara's feelings are reciprocated as seen when Haruto kissed her himself before going into a four month coma. Also in this chapter, it may be implied that they have started a relationship as seen when they embraced one another after Ibara goes back to Tokyo. Kanon Ozu and Shion Ozu At first they showed pure hatred against her but when Shion understood what they were doing, why they were Coppelion, she decided to surrender to them despite going against Kanon's will to do so. She is always determined to save both of them even though they were originally trying to kill her. Dr.Coppelius Despite the fact that Dr. Coppelius is the creator of Coppelions, Ibara doesn't seem to think that she is a tool of the scientist (neither does she think she's a doll herself, unlike Dr. Coppelius who once referred to her as a 'failed and unusable doll'). She refuses to team up with him for pursuing his "plan". She even claimed that she's not going to help him even if she'll have to face death itself, saying that she can meet Haruto on the 'other side' anyway (whilst still thinking he's dead at the time). Mana Tsuburaya Abilities and Powers She has ten times the athletic ability of a normal human. She is very skillful in handling all types of guns, she mainly use her right hand to handle the weapons, but she is also capable of using her left hand - she seems to be ambidextrous. She has great marksmanship as it was shown that she is very accurate in firing with one or both firearms at the same time. Weapons Customized Gun She carries a small gun that appears to derive from the Luger Lange Pistole 08. This gun can load various kinds of bullets - Ether, acid bullets, smoke bombs, remote control mines, armor piercing bullets, tranquilizer and many more. Type-91 Man-Portable Surface-To-Air-Missile (Hand Arrow) Ibara learned how to use the Hand Arrow from the physical education class at her school. When Aoi gave it to her, she became very excited. She is very good at using it. Powers She has enhanced physical strength, ten times that of the strongest athlete. Regeneration Ability Ibara has higher regeneration ability than most Coppelions do, as stated by Haruto. She mentions in the manga that her face wound from a bullet graze will heal up in a couple of minutes. Within just one night, Ibara could already walk even though she just had just been shot by a tank and had blood transfusion, although her wounds weren't healed completely yet. Her regeneration ability, in addition to Haruto's super regenerative ability in his blood, boosts her recovery rate even further. Which is why when Haruto gave her a blood transfusion after she was injured from a tank shell, she was able to recover within just one night, and was able to get up and walk (although wobbling) in the morning, and later running and fighting in the afternoon. This is also why her broken right arm was healed completely in one night and after resting for half a day. The bones mended completely because Haruto applied his blood to her wounds and wrapped them with bandages. History It was stated by Haruto that back when Ibara was 5 years old (before she met the other Coppelion classmates) she did nothing but sit somewhere and zones off into a distance far away. She often did this on a bench under a tree. Because of this, she is referred to as a "failed or unusable Doll (Coppelion)" by Dr.Coppelius. One day, she was doing this on top of the tree when Haruto came and called her to come back down since it was almost dinner time. While Haruto was leaving due to her being unresponsive, she tried to follow him but fell down from the tree instead, receiving heavy injuries. The young Haruto then carried her on his back while running back, tell her not to die and "continue living". Major Battles Trivia * She initially injects herself with a dose of "balanced nutrients" instead of eating normal human food (just like what Haruto did). * Ibara's production code is C-2. * She seems to be Ambidextrous, displaying effective uses of both hands in fighting and the use of firearms accurately. * She is currently the only character that talks in Kansai-ben (Kansai dialect). * She is the class representative (学級委員長) at the JGSDF 3rd Division Technical school in Osaka. * She is often called "class rep" (委員長) by others. * The Coppelion's technical school is located in Osaka, which is why Ibara is accustomed to the Kansai-ben and always uses it. * She seems to think things in a very simple and straightforward way. In the manga, while searching for Miku she searched for her in a post box. * While searching for Miku, Aoi opened a trash can and found rats instead, which startled and scared her. Ibara simply comments that they are "cute" (the same goes for the crocodiles they saw while traveling to the Shibuya 109 Shelter). * Whenever she fights, Ibara would usually tie her school uniform's jacket to her waist and wear gloves in combat. * Despite being raised and trained at Osaka, Ibara feels that Tokyo is her hometown even though she's never been there before, she states that she always feel nostalgic whenever she "gazes off" seeing the town. * Ibara states that she loves science, she feels that it is like her "mother". * She is called "kansai-dialect girl" (関西弁の姉ちゃん lit.elder kansai-dialect sister) by Kurobe. * Ibara changed to her gym clothes while her uniform was being washed. * After the Musashino Railway operation, Ibara still has her bandage around her right arm while they were at the Shibuya 109 Shelter. Taeko asks why she still has it since her right arm is already healed, and Ibara replies that Haruto wrapped for her. * At one point of the story, where she is defeated by Dr. Coppelius and is on the verge of death. She refuses to help and join Dr. Coppelius saying "Haruto is on the other side...I'm not afraid of something like death" (she still thinks that Haruto is dead at this point) and attempts suicide. * She immediately faints after seeing Haruto alive and talking to her. After regaining consciousness once again, she became absent-minded, zones out and stares out to a distance. Haruto said that her condition right now has "reverted back to how she was long ago" (when they were five years old and Ibara hadn't met with Aoi and Taeko yet). The reason for this is because she is experiencing Burnout (she collapsed because she works too hard and was put under great pressure for a long period of time, resting for a period of time will return most patients with this syndrome to their normal state). * Taeko comments that even though Ibara looks mentally strong, her heart is actually very weak. * After Ibara reunited with Haruto (which came back after she assumed he was dead), she often hides away or keep a certain distant from Haruto, blushing if Haruto comes too close to her. * She does not understand her own feelings to Haruto as she states to herself "What is this heart-pounding feeling. Whenever I met Haruto's eyes..this is the first time I have this kind of feeling..my chest feels painful." * It was portrayed in the Site Story (three special manga chapters that first published in the Weekly Young Magazine in Fall 2013, each chapter will be bundled with the first, third and fifth volume BD/DVD), that Haruto has always recieve alot of love letters from his classmates, it is slightly shown that Ibara is discontented of this. There is a fanart joke based from this. * Her surname Naruse (成瀬) means "to attain opportunity" while her given name Ibara (荊) means "wild rose",or in another translation "thorn". Quotes *(To Kamata) "Every life is precious!" *(To Denjirou) "...I love science. After all...it's the closest thing I have to a mother." *(To Denjirou) "I don't really get complex stuff like that. But...there is one thing I do know. And that's..how beautiful the sky looks again today. So... I'm not sad." *(To Commander Kunikida) "Thank goodness...Your eye. It's the eye of an ordinary man." *(To Kanon) "Living things all die, eventually. That's all there is to it." *(To Haruto) "Haruto...I think that you want to believe in humans. Isn't that why you protect me?" *(To Tarou) "...I think...that there's no one who hasn't sinned." *(To herself) "When the going gets tough...the tough get going!" *(To Haruto) "I...I'll see you again soon, right, Haruto?" *(To Kanon) "I don't..get it either..But Kanon..There was one good thing here! I mean.. you an' me became friends!" *(To Kanon) "...The Chimera and the second-years have a connection. They were both abandoned as failed test subjects... " *(To Aoi, about Coppélia) "Whenever you feel unsure of yourself, put your hand over your chest! That's how you'll know you're no doll!" *(To Akiko) "We came to Tokyo for the evacuation effort! We will save every last survivor! And that's all we need to think about right now!" *(To Aoi and Taeko, about Alice) "I..couldn't say anything back..It's like she said..Us showing up to evacuate them now seems ridiculous. Shelter 109 has everything they need to survive. This town may as well be reality for those who've lived here for 20 long years." *(To Alice, about rescuing people) "It's not terrible at all. I mean...Right now, I have a clear objective: To save every single survivor in Tokyo. And to make that happen, I'll overcome any obstacle..No matter how difficult!" *(To Alice) "Maybe we can't change fate. But until the very last second, when we can't do anything more...we should keep fighting, together!" *(To Alice) "That's because..there are still so many things you could do. And there are so many people who believe in that. No matter how small the flames of that fire...I don't wanna let it go out!" *(To Ibuse) "But..What should we do, then?! The survivors...Just when they agreed to the evacuation...Now we're dissolved? Why did they even created us, then?!" *(To an old man from 109 shelter) "No. I'm incredibly happy. I'm glad we came to Tokyo. I mean, otherwise we never would've met you all!" *(To Alice) "Alice. I'm not..doing this for anyone's sake. It's just that I wanna do it. I mean, I wanna see everyone smiling!" *(To Dr.Coppelius) "I don't have any enemies. Only people I want to protect" *(To Dr.Coppelius) "Haruto's ...gone...He...sacrificed his own life...to..protect us...no...For the future of humanity." *(To Dr.Coppelius) "Haruto's waiting on the other side. I'm not afraid to die." *(To herself, about Haruto) "W..What exactly is this chest's pounding...! My eyes only met with Haruto's, how did this happen! This is the first time I felt like this! My chest feels painful..." *(To Ougai) "Aoi is human. Which is why I'll be reaching my hand to help this child!" *(To Ougai) "...Secretary Ougai.I could never kill anyone. But...I can save people. That's what I believe!" *(To Kanon) "I will ... protect everyone!" *(To Dr.Coppelius) "Dr.Coppelius...You are a human as well. I will also rescue you." *(To Setsuna)' '"That won't work!" *(To herself about Setsuna) "Her power... It's spacial displacement?! How's that even possble?! Dark Matter again?! *(To Setsuna) "You... what are you after?! Why are you working with Dr. Coppelius?! We know who you were copied from- we know about your original! Setsuna Itami... Dr. Coppelius created you as his daughter's replacement! In other words you're- You're being used... You can't bring people back from the dead! So you're- *(To herself) "What am I seeing...?! Setsuna?!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Human